MERKURI BERACUN
by ScarheadFerret
Summary: Racun itu memang tidak baik. Dia dapat membunuh kapan pun ia mau. Pengecualian bagi seorang pemuda beriris emerald. Racun yang sama telah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Slash/a bit OOC/modified canon. Untuk event #MariBerpuisi dari author Kenzeira


**-oOo-**

 **MERKURI BERACUN**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter selamanya milik J.K Rowling. ScarheadFerret sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial dan material dari menulis fanfiksi ini.**

 **Genre: Poetry, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Pair: DraRy, HInny, DraStoria**

 **Warning: Slash, a bit OOC, modified canon**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagaimana bisa kutahan rindu ini jikalau satu-satunya hal yang selalu berbayang, bermain, dan berkelumit di pikiranku adalah sosokmu. Sosokmu yang sedari dulu tak luput dari mata hijauku ini. Yang senantiasa menyergahku setiap kali kuberbuat sesuatu. Tanpa ada perintah tertuang dari banyak orang pun, kau adalah insan pertama yang akan selalu melempariku dengan jampi-jampi hinamu. Lucunya, mengapa aku tak keberatan akan semua itu?

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Kau datang bagai seorang pastor

Tiap frasa dari bibirmu adalah berkat

Aku tak perduli mereka berwacana

Sedikit pun itu, bahkan mereka anggap kutak sehat

.

Ketaksaan burung pipit pun kudapati

Tak berarti apapun asal dirimulah yang tahu

Genta kala itu seakan jua tak berpihak padaku

 **.**

Sedih? Tidak

Masih ada swastamita menoleh padaku

Meski mega merah yang ia tawarkan seolah tak acuh

Namun aku cukup bahagia

Ada kilau keperakan di balik sana

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

Kepulan asap dari cerobong kereta merah di sana seakan datang penuh harap menyelimuti orang-orang berwajah cerah saling menampakkan keramahan. Suara deret roda troli juga tak ingin kehilangan momennya untuk menemani mereka semua.

Anak-anak belasan tahun berjalan menyusuri lantai bebatuan diiringi pelukan hangat dari orang tua mereka. Dan di sini pulalah Pahlawan Dunia Sihir berdiri. Bersama istri dan ketiga anaknya yang terlahir begitu cantik dan juga tampan. Harry Potter menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari anak keduanya yang akan memulai tahun pertamanya di sekolah sihir termahsyur di alam semesta.

Jauh di dalam mata anaknya yang sangat mirip dengannya itu tersimpan sebuah keraguan. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersimpan di benak anaknya seakan enggan berlama-lama terkurung di dalam sana. Suara ketukan jam di stasiun itu mencoba memberhentikan langkah keduanya. Mereka saling memberikan pelukan.

"Albus? Ada apa?"

"Ayah, aku takut,"

Harry mengelus-elus rambut hitam anaknya. Dirasakannya kelembutan yang tercipta dari gesekan tangan dan rambut anaknya.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, Al?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku di Slytherin?" tanya Albus serupa bisikan.

Harry memberhentikan elusannya dari rambut Albus. Ia melepas pelukannya yang ia ganti dengan berjongkok di hadapan anaknya. Mencoba menyamakan posisi badan dengan Albus. Ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Albus Severus," kata Harry pelan, sehingga tak ada orang lain kecuali Ginny yang bisa mendengarnya, dan Ginny cukup bijaksana untuk berpura-pura melambai kepada Rose, yang sekarang sudah di atas kereta, "kau dinamakan seperti dua kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Salah satunya adalah Slytherin dan dia barangkali orang paling berani yang pernah kutemui."

"Tapi seandainya saja-"

"-Maka Asrama Slytherin akan beruntung mendapatkan murid yang luar biasa, kan? Bagi kami tak jadi masalah, Al. Tapi kalau bagimu ini masalah, kau bisa memilih Gryffindor dan menolak Slytherin. Topi Seleksi memperhitungkanpilihanmu."

"Betulkah?"

"Begitulah yang terjadi padaku." Kata Harry. _Lagipula, Al… Slytherin tak terlalu buruk. Aku memiliki banyak kenangan dengan asrama itu. Setidaknya dengan salah satu penghuninya._ Harry melanjutkan kalimatnya dalam hati. Ia tidak berani menceritakan yang satu itu kepada anaknya. Karena ia tahu, bukan kapasitasnya untuk berbagi hal itu pada Albus.

Sekarang pintu-pintu membanting menutup di sepanjang kereta merah tua, dan garis bentuk samar para orangtua berdesakan maju untuk ciuman perpisahan, untuk pesan-pesan terakhir. Albus melompat ke atas gerbong dan Ginny menutup pintu di belakangnya. Murid-murid menjulurkan kepala dari jendela-jendela di dekat mereka. Sejumlah besar wajah, baik di kereta api maupun di peron, kelihatannya menoleh ke arah Harry.

Tebalnya asap semakin membubung tinggi, suara peluit kereta telah dibunyikan. Suara mesin alat transportasi itu berderu keras mengisi tiap rongga telinga. Kereta itu mulai berjalan, pelan namun pasti. Harry melambaikan tangannya kepada kedua anaknya—James dan Albus—yang berada di kompartemen yang berbeda, melambai kepadanya, Ginny, dan Lily. Pandangannya mengikuti arah laju kereta itu, sekilas di dekat Albus nampak ada seorang anak seumuran anaknya, berambut pirang dan mirip dengan seseorang yang Harry kenal.

Detik berikutnya, matanya menangkap sosok yang selama belasan tahun ini mengisi relung hatinya. Berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatnya, menatap Harry dengan senyum tipisnya.

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Waktu memang kejam

Bagaimana bisa ia tak bercerita

Tentangku dan dia yang Tuhan putuskan tak bisa saling menyatu

Namun tentang kasih, hati ini pernah saling padu

Ikatan yang berselimut nirmala

Kastil tua yang mengurung kita

Adalah dua hal paling indah

Setidaknya, itulah yang kurasa

 **.**

Bagaimana pun, ada kalanya jam raksasa itu akan berdenting

Pertanda bahwa segalanya akan berubah

Namun aku tak menyukai ini

Aku tak suka

Gundahku muncul, peluhku melanda

 **.**

Haruskah ia lepas?

Ataukah aku yang melarikan diri?

Aku tahu, sangat tahu

Bualan kelak membanjiri

Memaksaku, dan mungkin ia pula, berpisah

Mengganggap semua itu demi sesuatu yang mereka sebut kebaikan

Atau masa depan aliasnya

.

 **-oOo-**

Ada apa dengan kakinya? Harry berusaha untuk tetap berdiri di samping istrinya. Namun tidak bisa. Seakan kedua kaki beralaskan sepatu hitam itu menuntun paksa dirinya untuk mendekati pria yang kini rambutnya mulai gugur. Tiap langkah yang diambilnya membuat tekanan jantungnya semakin bertambah

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

Pria berdagu runcing itu tetap dalam posisinya. Sedangkan Harry semakin mendekat. Ia rindu. Bertahun-tahun ia mengidap rasa rindu. Rasa yang ia tujukan pada pria di hadapannya kini. Segalanya. Segala tentang dia. Kini mereka saling bertukar pandang. Membiarkan nuansa hati saling menguap mengelilingi mereka. Tidak ada sapa, tidak ada sahutan. Mereka untuk beberapa menit saling bertatap muka dan mata. Hingga tangan pucat berurat itu terjulur. Harry menunduk, melihat garis-garis tangan yang nampak jelas mulai keriput. Pria bangsawan di hadapannya menunggu sebuah balasan salam dari dirinya. Dengan segala adukan hati yang tengah berputar, Harry membalas salamannya. Menggenggam erat tangan dingin sedingin marmer. Harry kembali menatap pria di hadapannya, namun sekarang ia memunculkan setetes air di ujung matanya. Tidak sampai jatuh. Hanya tertahan. Semoga.

Empat mata dua warna kini bersua setelah sekian lama terhalang oleh goresan pena waktu. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun terucap. Hanya mata mereka yang saling berbicara. Bahwa mereka saling merindukan. Dalam diam dan mematung. Tidak memperdulikan istri mereka masing-masing yang masih sibuk melambaikan tangan kepada putra mereka. Jangan mengganggu. Biarkan mereka seperti ini. Setidaknya untuk sementara waktu.

Jabat tangan tak ingin lepas. Namun Harry ingin melepaskannya. Ingin memindahkan tangannya. Mata hijau di balik kacamatanya mengisyaratkan kepada pria di hadapannya untuk melepaskan tangannya. Ia mohon dengan penuh kepastian. Pria itu mengerti. Menyimpulkan senyumnya lagi. Perlahan ia melepas tangan Harry. Gesekan yang meninggalkan sentuhan lembut kini ia tarik kembali.

Siapa mengira bahwa tangan itu akan berubah memberikan pelukan kepada sosok di hadapannya. Harry memeluk orang yang pernah ia tanam dalam hati. Menyandarkan dagunya ke atas pundak kokoh pria itu. Saat itu penuh harap. Sosok yang dipeluknya sesaat tak memberi respons. Namun isakan kecil yang hanya bisa ia dengar, membuat kedua tangan berbalut pakaian hitam itu kini balik membalas pelukan Harry. Bertahan untuk sementara waktu. Sementara. Di dalam sana, pena waktu menuliskan di atas benak mereka untuk saling berucap. Ucapan yang saling mereka tunggu, saling mereka harapkan. Dan mungkin akan terulang lagi suatu saat nanti.

" _I miss you._ "

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Aku salah

Jam raksasa tua itu tak sepenuhnya merubah

Lautan hijauku kini yang tercemar lagi

Oleh sesuatu yang orang lain mencoba hindari

Aku tak keberatan padahal

Karena aku merasakannya seorang diri

Dan mereka tidak

Tolong biarkan

 **.**

Kau tahu, wahai cahaya

Sesuatu yang berbahaya memang tak elok

Bahkan tak diharapkan

Tapi…

Aku tidak

Merkuri beracun itu yang kudamba

Yang selama ini racun itu mengendap dalam raga

Oh, tidak, jiwa pun merasa

Aku yang menunggumu, waktu

Tak bisa kulayangkan apapun kepadamu

Segalanya yang terjadi, kini kuilhami

 **.**

Semerbak petrikor tak bisa ku membencinya

Tenang, begitu menenangkan

Biarkan seperti ini saja, cahaya

Biar aku yang merasa

Biar kacamata kunoku ini yang menua

Rinduku jangan

Biar telinga ini yang terseruak

Asaku jangan

Dan biarkan hati ini yang keracunan

Cintaku jangan

 **.**

Merkuriku, tenggelamlah dalam lautanku

Dalam senandika tak berujung ini, kuharapkan dirimu

Bertukar rindu

Biar untuk sementara waktu

Tanpa arah dan tuju

Merkuriku, lautku merindukanmu

Kamu

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_FIN_**

 **Author's Note:**

Fanfiksi kali ini SF buat untuk memeriahkan event #MariBerpuisi oleh author Kenzeira. Semoga tadi tadi saat baca berkesan ya.

Mind to review?


End file.
